


Your last mistake

by Soft_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_dreams/pseuds/Soft_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught up in an image of one's self happens to the best of us, just don't let it be the death of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your last mistake

 The last battle they as a team had, ended badly.  
  
 It was supposed to be a simple infiltration mission. Get in, use the robot arm to hack into the system and collect some needed data on the enemy, get out. Text book stuff really, but things went sour, fast. They had accidentally tripped an alarm, sending waves of robotic sentries right to them.   
 Shiro had made an error in his calculations, making the mistake to let Pidge work from the same console he was, putting them in danger.   
  
 Keith and lance were on the door and Hunk was near by with support in the yellow lion incase things got out of hand and they needed to evacuate fast. The first few sentries that showed up were taken down quickly, giving the group the chance to run. Shiro did his best to remember the ship's layout and  the sentry walking patterns but he'd never had to deal with it in this sort of situation, the sentries hadn't been alerted when he escaped.   
 Still he managed to minimize the stress of escaping by getting the group to hide in certain parts and run when the coast was clear.   
  
 Combat soon became the only option, guards were stationed and heading to every exit the main ship had, leaving team voltron only one option- to fight. Lance was the only long range weapon user, but keith was fast on his feet, pidge was- clever and could normally avoid situations like this on their own.  
 Something started blooming in shiro heart, he had to protect Pidge with everything he had. He would not lose another important person to a Galra ship.   
  
 Time seemed to move at half its rate while Shiro planned it out. sentries were child's play for pidge, thankfully training with the gladiator seemed to give them an idea of how to move and take down enemies of that caliber, as for guards-- By the time he was forming a plan he realized it was too late, as a bead of sweat trickled down his brow and rolled off his cheek, shots had already been fired towards the distracted Green paladin.  
  
 Shiro, without second thought, threw himself in the line of fire, taking one, two, three shots to the chest and left shoulder. The armor of his suit protected him for the most part but a bullet still tore into his shoulder, burrowing its way into the now burning flesh and muscle.  
 He didn't have time to think, if he thought now his team would be dead. Shiro sent all of his power, all of his rage, into his Galara prosthetic and slammed the glowing hand through the chest of the guard who had fired.   
  
 "RUN."  
  
 He managed to shout, gritting his teeth through the numbing pain in his shoulder. There was blood, a lot of it, seeping out of his wound. That was the one good thing about black, blood didn't stain it, it just felt a metallic scent.  
  
 Part of him was afraid, The bullet wound...didn't hurt. No, correction, it hurt like fuck but he didn't let himself be distracted by it. It was almost as if he'd completely blocked it out for the time being. After all he'd been through that single bullet that embedded itself into his shoulder was nothing.  
 They made it out and hurried onto the Yellow lion to regroup at the Castle of lions, Shiro gritting his teeth, not saying anything on the trip back. He hardly even noticed pidge looking up at him with pain in their eyes. They wanted to make sure he was okay, and that was one of the things he appreciated the most about Pidge.    
  
 Even after making to the castle  of lions and safely exiting the planet's atmosphere Shiro refused medical help, saying 'it's not that bad' and 'i'll be fine, i promise.' He entered his room, discarding his clothing before tending to his shoulder injury.  
 It looked like the other spots were starting to bruise, he was going to be sore tomorrow and well- probably for a few weeks while he recovered. He showered and wrapped the wound before going about his daily life as if nothing happened.   
  
 Almost immediately after leaving his room he was confronted by a rather upset looking Pidge.  
  
 "Shiro.. I just.. wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention, if I had been then you wouldn't have gotten injured."   
  
 Shiro gave the other a soft smile, and place his robotic right arm on the younger paladins shoulder.   
  
 "Don't worry, Pidge. You're not normally in the field when we do things like this, and I've got to admit you did surprising well holding your own out there. I took a calculated risk and it backfired, if anything I should apologize to you for putting you in that position."   
   
 There was a mixed look of guilt and joy on Pidge's face, leaving shiro feeling a fraction of the emotional weight Pidge must have been feeling.   
  
 The days passed slowly after that, Allura made sure to cover the ships trail in order to give Shiro time to heal but the restlessness that resided in Shiro, the feelings of inadequacy and poor leadership kept him awake and kept him training just as hard if not harder than before.  He needed to make sure that this injury wasn't what defined him from here on out, he didn't want to be a disability to the team.   
   
 They needed a strong leader. He kept telling himself that as he fought through muscle fatigue and dizziness.  
 He told himself that during meals, so that he could keep up a smile and pretend that everything was alright.   
 He told himself that at night when he would end up lying awake for hours, regretting choices he's made in life.   
  
 It had been almost a week before it got too terribly bad, he thought he would have been close to healing by now. This was usually the point they would rehabilitate in after arena injuries or torture designed to 'break' him.  
 It didn't make sense to him why he felt... worse. Waves of malaise would wash over him, followed by fatigue. He knew he had to talk to someone about it, but he was honestly afraid of being scolded, it would have just been one more thing to add to the list of 'bad-choices-made-for-good-reasons.' or perhaps it was more a long the lines of 'bad-choices-i-made-while-panicking.'   
 It was a little embarrassing to admit that a lot his actions these past few years were impulsive and driven by fear and anxiety. It made him feel less like the leader everyone looks up to and more like just another nobody that couldn't save his team members lives the first time.   
  
 Shiro made his way to the infirmary, he needed to suck it up and get through this. By not doing anything he actually made the situation for the team worse, something he should have realized to begin with.  
 It was about halfway there in one of the more traveled rooms that he was hit with a sudden and painful malaise that sent stabbing waves of discomfort through his stomach. Before he knew it he was on the cold floor curled up in pain, his vision started to blur and go black.  
The last thing he heard was someone calling out to him, they were getting louder and louder but he could hardly make out who it was.


End file.
